


Just Kidding

by Anguis



Series: 307 years [2]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anguis/pseuds/Anguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's prone to overreacting, but Dara loves him anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kidding

Dara loves the way Ed pushes back his hair, loves his glasses and smile and wiry strength. They tease each other and joke about everything and Dara doesn't know what he would do without Ed. Dara loves Ed, he really does, but sometimes Ed can be just a bit too... possessive. Even though their relationship is a secret, Ed still doesn't react well to 'threats', other comedians making quips about loving Dara. They've managed to play off his reactions as jokes so far, but eventually people will realize the truth. Neither of them want that, they much prefer keeping their personal lives private.

"The answer is 4 years, what is the question?"

The game's going great until Hugh, fake emotion choking him up, chimes in.

"Is it, Dara, is it how long I've wanted to say I love you?"

Dara barely has time to think "Oh no" before Ed jumps in with a shouted "Back off" and a thrown arm that almost makes Hugh fall out of his chair. Hugh was joking, but Ed was serious, and Dara's worried someone will notice. His fear only lasts a second though, as the audience laughs and Hugh chuckles. Dara knows he and Ed will have to have a talk about restraint, but their secret is safe for the moment. Dara smiles, laughing along with everybody else.


End file.
